


sebastian saves the day (or rather helps aunt alice save it)

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, M/M, Margo's Fillorian Silver Jubilee, Monsters, Quentin and Eliot are good dads, This is just who really even knows, kids sometimes save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: It was Aunt Margo's Silver Jubilee in Fillory and he had really wanted to go. Papa had a big role and Aunt Margo had made special tasks for all of them, but then stupid Freddie had to give him a dumb cold. He'd woken up the night before with a fever. Dad and Papa didn't want to leave him, but Aunt Julia and Aunt Alice had offered to stay with him since they really didn't have anything special to do in the ceremony.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Alice Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Magicians Monthly Prompt Challenge





	sebastian saves the day (or rather helps aunt alice save it)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the TM Monthly prompt challenge for January of Monster. This is basically a kidfic with some crack and some monster. 
> 
> I hope you like it and it makes you laugh.

"Aunt Alice!!!!!" He yelled hoarsely from his bed. His awful headache was back and he was out of tissues for his runny nose.

Alice ran into the room looking frazzled, "Sebastian honey, are you alright?"

"I ran out of tissues and my head hurts again. Are Dad and Papa coming home soon?" He hated not being with them especially when he was sick, but that was the entire reason he wasn't with the rest of his family. He missed them so much even if it had only been a day. They had already sent numerous bunnies to check up on him. Papa would have sung to him to help him sleep and Dad would have read him a story.

It was Aunt Margo's Silver Jubilee in Fillory and he had really wanted to go. Papa had a big role and Aunt Margo had made special tasks for all of them, but then stupid Freddie had to give him a dumb cold. He'd woken up the night before with a fever. Dad and Papa didn't want to leave him, but Aunt Julia and Aunt Alice had offered to stay with him since they really didn't have anything special to do in the ceremony.

"In another day or two I think. They weren't going to stay for the whole week of festivities and your Aunt Kady will be here tomorrow to help Aunt Julia." Alice told him before leaving to get him some new tissue boxes and took his glass downstairs to the kitchen to get him more juice. Getting a cold compress as well for his fever.

He was coughing when she returned, so she started to rub his back to calm him.

"Thanks Aunt Alice." He took the glass and drank it as she continued to rub his back. It was nice and calming, but made him miss Papa more. Papa did that while he sang to Sebastian. MJ and Theo were too old to be sung to, but not him. MJ was fourteen and knew everything. She told him before they left that he would be fine and since she was the smartest, he believed her. Freddie was always talking about how much he hated his older brothers and sisters. Freddie had two of each, but Sebastian did not hate his siblings. Theo and MJ were always mostly nice to him. It probably helped that they felt they had to stick together all the time because of all the stories they heard that they weren't supposed to hear.

"No problem at all Sebi." Aunt Alice replied as she stopped and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Do you want me to read to you? Q always does that when you or your siblings are sick."

He laid down on his side and nodded in affirmation. "I like when Dad reads. He does all the good voices." Theo would lean his head down from the top bunk and ask questions about whatever book they were reading.

"I don't know how good at voices I'll be, but I can try. What book do you want?"

"Dad was reading 'The Never Ending Story'."

"I love that one!" Alice walked over to the bookcase and pulled the worn copy from its place on the shelf.

Alice placed a kiss on the boy's forehead as he fell asleep and went downstairs to mirror-call Quentin and Eliot.

It made her laugh at how much they had made her promise to call them to let them know how their youngest was doing. It was just a cold, but she smiled at the men she knew now and how different they were from the boys she knew years prior. They were good parents. The kind of parents they all wish they had had growing up. Well, if they had all had Teds as their parents.

She tutted the spell on the mirror as she sat back on the couch and waited.

Two familiar faces filled the glass, "How is he? Is the fever down? Have you given him his medicine yet? Do we need to come home?"

She tried to hold the laughter in at all the questions she was bombarded with as soon as they saw each other.

"He's fine. I mean he's still sick, but the fever is going down. I put a cold compress on his forehead, I gave him his medicine, and I read to him a little. He's sleeping now."

Quentin and Eliot both relaxed at her words and breathed sighs of relief.

"That's good." Eliot replied, turning to Q.

"Yeah. Sleep will be good for him." Quentin added. They were having a whole conversation between them that she was not even close to understanding.

"Thank you Alice for staying with him and watching over him."

"It's fine Q. What are Aunts for anyway? You guys get some sleep too. I'm going to finish up some work for the library, but I dug the old baby monitor out of storage and I'm watching him."

"Night Alice. Again thank you." Eliot responded.

"Good night you two." She ended the spell and laid the mirror next to her.

Taking out one of the books Zelda had asked her to look at, she laid down on the long part of the sectional, kicked off her shoes and started reading.

"Baby, you heard it from Alice herself, Sebastian is fine. I mean you know he's as good as he can be with a cold." Eliot tried to reassure his husband as he set the mirror on the bedside table.

"I know El, I just it's hard to be away from him. I know we've left the kids before, but that's when it's all three of them together and when they're not sick!"

"I know sweetheart. I would rather be cuddling up in that small bottom bunk with him then be in this cold castle, but MJ has her poem and Theo is going to do that thing with the guards and we'll be home before you know it. Sebastian knows we love him and we knew there would be times like this in the future." Eliot kissed Quentin on the forehead as he leaned down to where Q's head was perched on Eliot's shoulder as they laid in their bed in Eliot's old room.

"Why did we think three kids would be a good number again?" Quentin muttered into Eliot's shoulder.

"We didn't darling. We decide on two, but I think it was the drunk threesome we had with Margo on the Winter Solstice ten years ago when we were kidless for the first time in a month that had something to do with the addition of the third." Eliot laughed at the memory. Kady and Julia had taken a three and one year old for a couple of nights so he and Q could have some couple time and then they'd ended up adding to their family.

"Yeah I definitely think that had something to do with it. I love all three of them so much, but I just hate being away from our kids when they're sick. I know Alice is doing a great job, it's just..." Quentin grumbled.

"I know Q." Eliot kissed him again.

"What do you think you're doing Sebastian?!" Alice curiously asked him, her arms crossed across her chest. She'd woken up and thought she'd make herself some coffee, but was surprised to see the child that was supposed to be sick on the kitchen counter with a box of cereal in his hands.

"I was hungry, so I thought I would make myself some cereal." He felt a million times better than yesterday and maybe if he played it just right Aunt Alice would take him to Fillory and he could watch his brother take part in Aunt Margo's Silver Jubilee. He knew MJ had probably read her poem, but he was so jealous Theo was old enough to perform with the honor guard.

"I see that, but aren't you supposed to still be in bed?" Alice looked at him with an expression that he'd seen on his dads when he did something he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"I feel fine Aunt Alice. I'm not sick anymore, so now we can go see Dad and Papa and MJ and Theo!"

Alice tutted and then looked at him, "Honey, you're still sick. Your fever might have broken in the night, but we can't go to Fillory. You have to rest some more. I'm sorry Sebastian."

He quivered his lip just like Papa and thought maybe that would change her mind, "Pleasssssse Aunt Alice? I promise I'll take my medicine!" He pleaded with her.

"Sebastian, you know we can't. I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you miss them and want to be a part of it. Now, you can eat your breakfast on the couch and we'll watch some cartoons, but then you have to go back to bed."

He sighed defeated by his Aunt, but allowed her to pick him up and help him off the countertop.

Alice got two bowls out, filled them with cereal and milk, turned the coffee pot on, and followed Sebastian to the couch. They sat watching one of his favorite shows and it wasn't what he wanted but it was nice and at least he wasn't in his bed anymore.

"Oh my gosh Dad! It was so amazing!! Did you see me up there? I read it just like we practiced and Aunt Margo loved it!!!" MJ beamed as she gushed about herself to her father.

It was the end of the second day of festivities of Margo's Silver Jubilee and his daughter had done a wonderful job with the poem she read in honor of Margo. It was something MJ had chosen after looking through books of poetry with him.

"You did a fantastic job sweetie!" He replied. Quentin was so very proud of her.

"What's this?" Eliot asked walking into the room their children shared when they were at Whitespire with Theo in tow behind him.

"Margo-Julia Coldwater-Waugh was just regaling me with what a great job she did tonight with that little reading of hers." Quentin told him.

"She was okay I guess." Theo concluded with a smirk.

"Tell your sister she did a good job." Eliot scolded their middle one, then turning to MJ, "You did a very wonderful job, junior!" he gushed.

Theo huffed, “You were good MJ.”

"Thanks Papa! Aunt Margo loved the poem, right?" MJ glared at her brother.

“Of course she did!” Eliot told her.

“Can we just go home now? I don’t want to be a part of the honor guard tomorrow! Ugh why did Sebi get to stay home?” Theo griped as he fell back onto his bed in the room he shared with his sister and brother.

“No, we can’t go home now. You made a promise to Aunt Margo and Rafe and Tick, besides this is the first time I’ve heard you complain about it?” Quentin tried explaining to him.

“Yeah, but dad, before it was just practice. Tomorrow it’s going to be in front of everyone!” Theo groaned at the aspect of there being too many people.

Quentin gave Eliot a look.

"Theo?" Eliot asked softly as he sat down on the bed next to their son, "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I think you're gonna be great though if you do." Eliot brushed Theo's hair out of the boy's eyes.

"Can I sleep on it?" Theo hesitantly questioned.

"Yes, but now we have to get ready for dinner so come on!" Eliot went to his children's closet and tossed a nice Fillorian jacket at Theo.

Quentin sat down in the chair by the window and laughed at his husband.

"uhhhhh Dad, Papa?" MJ asked her fathers as she looked out the window.

There was a large blue blob coming closer.

Quentin turned around to look, "What? Eliot?"

"I wanna see!" Theo pushed the clothes his father had strewn on him away from him and ran to stand near his dad, but Quentin got a hold of him and then tried to get MJ away from the window as well.

Eliot leaned out from the closet, "what's going on?"

"Christ on a Christmas cracker! You're never going to believe this!!" Margo screeched as she ran into the room.

"Bambi, care to explain to use what's going on?" Eliot asked with a sense of urgency.

"I'm not exactly sure. That big blue monster is headed our way and for some reason no one can do magic in the castle!" Margo answered trying to keep her voice calm once she remembered MJ and Theo were in the room.

"What the fuck is that?!" Eliot exclaimed as the blue monster came fully into view.

"I really feel so much better Aunt Alice!" Sebastian insisted as he was marched back to his room.

"Then a little more rest will just make you feel a lot better. You've watched more cartoons than I'm sure your dads would have allowed and a nap will do you good. I promise after we'll play one of those board games you like to play with your dad okay?"

"Okay." He muttered in agreement as he got under his covers.

Alice closed his curtain and went to turn the light off but looked puzzled, "What constellations did your dads place your glow-in-the-dark stars?"

"Oh Papa thought it would be fun to make them into the constellations of Fillory." He laughed.

She was just about to close his door when three rabbits appeared, "Sebastian, it's Theo." the first one repeated, "We're in trouble", "Bring Aunt Alice" the second and third rabbits said.

Sebastian shot up in bed with wide eyes and looked at his aunt.

"Aunt Alice, what do they mean they're in trouble? They're okay aren't they? Aunt Margo or Dad or Papa would tell us if something was wrong, right?" He was ten, he shouldn't be scared, but if his brother sent the rabbits what did that mean for Daddy and Papa?

Alice turned the light back on and sat down on Sebastian's bed, "Okay." She said taking a breath to both calm herself and Sebastian, "So, I'm sure it's nothing too horrible. Maybe Theo just needs you for something? I mean you and your sister and brother are close, so he might just want you to come to Fillory. I'm going to get my mirror and we can try calling Quentin and Eliot." She tried to be as calm and collected and possible and hopefully she was pulling that off.

"Can I come with you?" He asked her in a soft voice and all she could think of in that moment was that this what Quentin would have looked like ten?

"Yeah, you can." She replied and he followed her downstairs to where she'd left it on the couch.

Once she had the mirror in her hands, she tutted the spell while an expectant Sebastian peered over her shoulder.

Come on, come on. Please pick up. She thought over and over to herself as she watched the mirror try to connect.

Finally a picture came into view, but not of Quentin or Eliot. MJ and Theo were on the other side of the mirror.

"Aunt Alice!"They both shouted with elation.

"Margo-Julia, Theo, what are you doing with the mirror?! Where's Quentin and Eliot? Where's your Aunt Margo?" Alice frantically asked, trying to look beyond the children in the frame.

"Where are Dad and Papa!??" Sebastian demanded at his siblings when he clambered over Alice's shoulder.

MJ and Theo looked at each other, "I think they're okay." MJ told him and Aunt Alice, "This big blue monster came and Dad and Papa and Aunt Margo locked us in here and ran towards the throne room to make a plan, but it's been hours and we haven't heard anything! Aunt Alice, I'm scared. I know I'm fourteen and the oldest, but I want both of my little brothers with me and you're the smartest, so Theo and I thought if you came you could fix things."MJ looked at Alice with this pleading face.

Alice took a breath and looked at the young boy with her and the two children facing her in the mirror, "Okay, Sebastian and I will come to Fillory, but I need to do some research first. Tell me everything you know. I want to know what we're walking into before we go." She turned to Sebastian, "Go pack your backpack and put on some warm clothes. I'm not having your fathers get even more mad at me." Turning to MJ and Theo, "Write down everything you heard and know and then send the letter to me. We'll meet back at the mirrors in an hour okay?"

"Okay" All three children replied.

Alice threw a few books on the dining room table after she'd received the letter from MJ and Theo to study what the monster was.

"Aunt Alice, do you think we can destroy whatever it is that's hurting the castle? If Dad and Papa and Aunt Margo and Uncle Josh and Aunt Fen couldn't destroy it, how can we?" Sebastian looked at her expectantly for an answer as he plopped down on a chair and threw his backpack on the floor.

"I don't know Sebi. Quentin, Eliot, Margo and Josh are some of the best magicians I know, but if I'm reading what your brother and sister sent me correctly then the monster must have done something so that no one can cast in the castle."

"We're not going?" Sebastian cried out.

"No, we're going but we are going to be smart about this. I'm not taking a ten year old into a fight with me. If things get bad, you have to promise me that you will run as fast as you can to the clockbarrens and stay with Jane, promise me that please?"

"I promise Aunt Alice." Sebastian insisted.

"Good. Now we're going right outside Whitespire because I don't think we can fight this thing from inside the castle. I'm going to call Uncle Penny to take us, so come on let's call MJ and Theo back and let them know."

Sebastian was standing in the middle of the living room, his backpack on his shoulder and the picture he drew for his parents and Aunt Margo in his hand.

Aunt Alice stood next to him as they waited for Uncle Penny to arrive.

"You two ready?" Uncle Penny asked as he teleported in.

"Yes" Aunt Alice confirmed.

"Cool." Uncle Penny took hold of both Sebastian's and Alice's hands and they blinked and were suddenly in the village outside of the castle.

It was eerily quiet in the village, but that was most likely due to everyone being inside the castle for the celebrations.

"You need me to stay?" Uncle Penny looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here which Sebastian knew was just normal for Uncle Penny. His travelling Uncle hated Fillory.

"We're good Penny. You can go back home." Alice gave Penny a quick kiss before he blinked out again.

"You and Uncle Penny love each other right?" Sebastian asked her once Uncle Penny was gone.

Alice was caught off-guard, "Of course we do. We've been together for almost ten years." Had it really been that long?

"Yeah but you and Uncle Penny just hold hands."

"Some couples are not as affectionate in public as your fathers are, Sebastian. Your Uncle and I are just more private about the way we show each other love. Now, do you want to help me stop a monster?"

"Yes!" Sebastian shouted.

"Good! Now, everything I've read about this monster says that someone else is controlling it, so we have to find that person. I know you've been working on your spells." Sebastian gave a sly smile as his Aunt said that. He had watched his older siblings and he was pretty good at it. He'd gotten his Papa's ability.

"Maybe" He replied with that smile still on his face.

"I know you take after Eliot with your ability. I love Quentin, but your Dad had never been the best caster. I need you to go hide close by where the monster and do this spell, okay?" Alice took out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to the boy.

Sebastian studied the paper and practiced the tut a few times before deciding he knew it.

"You got it?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah, I think so Aunt Alice." He told her.

Alice gave him a hug and pointed to a spot he could hide in that was close to where they saw the monster was.

Sebastian ran towards the spot as fast as he could and waited for Aunt Alice's signal. He hid as best he could behind the shrubbery. When he peered out, he could see the monster. It was shouting something. The monster said, “Beebo hungry” and “Beebo loves you” and that made no sense whatsoever!

He took a deep breath and pictured the tuts in his head. He wasn’t supposed to do magic yet, not until Brakebills his dads told his siblings and him, but MJ had watched Aunt Julia and taught him and Theo. They did fun things like making the stars change colors or hiding themselves to spy on their parents when they weren’t supposed to. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked towards the monster, his hands moving in the tut he had read on the paper. He did it perfectly and his only regret was that his family wasn’t there to see, but if this worked then he would save them. He performed the tut again and again. Aunt Alice told him to do it three times and that would give her enough time. Aunt Alice hadn’t exactly explained the spell to him, but he trusted her and knew she wouldn’t tell him to do anything bad.

As he finished performing the third tut, he saw Aunt Alice, she was fighting someone with magic. He watched in awe as she bested the other magician and then when she did the monster became nothing. It was an illusion!!

Aunt Alice did a tut to make sure the magician didn’t escape and then came running towards him. “Are you okay?” She asked him. She was out of breath and reached for him to pull in for a tight hug.

“I’m okay Aunt Alice. I don’t think it saw me at all. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Sebi, I’m fine. Now, how about we take the spell off the castle and go find your dads?”

His face lit up, “Yes!”

“I really hate the idea that involved our ten year old in a fight against a very weird monster, but I’ll let it slide this once because it turned out to be an illusion.”

“Thanks, Eliot?” Alice replied with hesitation at the not-compliment. “Would you rather I left him home without supervision?” She inquired.

He sighed with frustration, “No, I wouldn’t I just…..thank you Alice.”

She gave him a quick hug and then turned to look across the room at Quentin who was at this moment fussing with Sebastian.

“DAD! I’m FINNNNNEE!” The boy shouted exasperatedly at his father. “I don’t have a fever anymore and all I did was hide!”

“Sebi, as your father I am entitled to make sure you are okay, now stop squirming I want to check your temperature one more time.” Quentin told the boy.

Sebastian huffed an exaggerated sigh of frustration. MJ and Theo were off to the side snickering at the scene.

“Hmm, I wonder where he gets that from?” Alice quipped at Eliot.

“That’s all Quentin.” Eliot laughed.

“Alright people, everyone has been accounted for, the evil magician is in his cell, so let’s get this party back on!” Margo yelled as she came back into the throne room with Tick and Rafe in tow.


End file.
